1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child car seat mounted on a seat of a car and more particularly, to a structure for restraining a child seated therein.
2. Description of the Background Art
As a child car seat, there are a juvenile seat for children from 9 months old to a school age (about 11 years old) and an infant seat for babies. According to the infant seat, a baby is restrained by a belt mounted on the infant seat. Meanwhile, according to the juvenile seat, a child is restrained by a shield member provided in front of the child seated or by a seat belt mounted on the car.
According to the juvenile seat disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Gazette No. 2001-213206, there is provided a shield member which surrounds an abdomen and legs of a child seated from the front and both sides. In the event of a crash at the front of the car, the shield member prevents the child from getting out forwardly.
According to the conventional juvenile seat provided with the shield member, although the child can be prevented from getting out forwardly at the time of the crash at the front of a car, protection for the child is not sufficient at the time of crash at the side of the car. Especially, in case of the juvenile seat in a state where a head of the child is not protected, there is a fear that a temporal region of the head will be hit hard in the event of the crash at the side of the car because the shield member cannot effectively prevent the child from getting out upwardly. Thus, when the car falls on its side, for example, there is a fear that the child will get out of the juvenile seat upwardly.
In case of the infant seat for babies, it should avoid the baby from being hanged. Since a shoulder belt mounted on the infant seat can be drawn out forwardly when it is pulled softly, there is a fear that the head of the baby will pass through the shoulder belt and be hanged.